


Harley

by Shatterpath



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boxer has won the lottery. What does she do with the winnings?</p><p>Crack!fic prompt from Ariestess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley

**Author's Note:**

> Archive permission to Shatterstorm Productions and Archive of Our Own only, please.

"Really, Lindz, it's a very pretty motorcycle," Jill tries to sound enthusiastic, but she is really trying too hard. Leave it to Cindy to come up with the reaction I was hoping for, her whole body animated.

"Motorcycle, Jill, really? That fine piece of top of the line American engineering is a Heritage Softail Classic with an air-cooled twin cam 96b engine and dual mufflers. 87.90 foot pounds at 2750 rpms, right?"

Not remembering all the numbers myself, I just nod happily and beam over my new toy.

"How the hell do you remember that sort of shit?" Jill questions Cindy in disgusted disbelief and I laugh in delight.

"Duh, flawless memory and my father's only son," Cindy snorts derisively and gestures expansively at the shining Harley Davidson motorcycle. "Harleys are hot; as is the Mighty Boxer in that leather getup."

Jill rolls her eyes, Cindy blushes, and I roar with delighted amusement. Slapping Cindy ringingly on the ass, I pull out another helmet and a leather jacket to push them into her hands. "Come on and ride bitch for me, smart girl. I knew you'd be the only one to do it and that stuff should be a decent enough fit for your body size."

Claire is laughing and shaking her head at my giddy antics. Roughly throwing my weight onto the seat just to feel the big iron horse bounce, I bring her to life with that lovely roar. This thing is a dream come true and I just really want to share the experience with someone. Fumbling into jacket and helmet, Cindy scrambles on behind me, snuggling her small body pornographically tight to my back. So I rev up the big engine again until both my old friends stumble back with their hands over their ears.

Laughing, I chirp the back tire harmlessly and take my new hog out for a nice long ride on the California coast with my best girl at my back. Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was the funniest one and the only one I did research for, because I know squat about Harleys.


End file.
